


The Hand You Want To Hold Is A Weapon(You’re Nothing But Skin)

by talkfastauburn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low (Band), One Direction (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Luke, Car Accident, Crossover, Death, Fluff, Gang AU, M/M, Parent Luke, alternate universe- non famous, gay gangs, idk what to tag lmao, kinda sub/dom, luke has a Kid, some murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkfastauburn/pseuds/talkfastauburn
Summary: “Ashton!”Luke was horrified by what he saw, his boyfriend’s hand around a man’s throat and a gun pressed to the man’s head.This isn’t the Ashton he’s known for the past two years.or,In which Ashton is a gang leader, and his boyfriend Luke doesn’t know until he catches Ashton red-handed... literally.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. one.

There’s blood on Ashton’s shirt sleeves, and a bruise webbing it’s way across his cheek from where someone from a rival gang had hit him with a pistol(which Ashton took out of his hand and shot him in the foot with).

He didn’t know what he would tell Luke, he had already used the _Calum accidentally elbowed me while he was reaching for something_ excuse, and Luke knows that Ashton wouldn’t let himself get punched in the face in his boxing classes. 

So, he assumes, the _I walked into a door_ excuse will have to be good enough. 

As he’s driving home, though, he sees a car following behind him, taking the same turns and switching into the same lanes as him for at least eight blocks, and really, he can’t let them follow him all the way home because that would be the _worst_ way for Luke to find out.

He pulled over to the side of the road, turning on his hazard lights and walking out, crouching down by his front tire to pretend that’s the reason he stopped. He sees the car pulling over behind his, and he reaches into his back pocket to make sure his knife is there. It is. 

A man steps out of the car, a blue beanie resting on his head, and tattoos scattering his arms. Ashton can’t really see his face, as the man’s headlights are kind of blinding him at the moment, but he knows that if this man really knows who he is, then he won’t attack Ashton. Because everyone knows that if you go into a fight with Ashton Irwin, you have to be prepared to get knocked out, give up, or just fucking die. 

“Need any help there?” The man asks, and Ashton still can’t see his face, it’s just a mess of dark shadows, the only thing visible is a small shimmer in his eyes. He has an accent from somewhere in the UK, but Ashton can’t really place it. 

“Yeah, uh, my wheel is acting weird. Think one of the nuts might be a little loose.” 

The man walks a bit closer, and Ashton steps back. He watched closely as the man kneels down by the wheel, running his hand across the tire, and he takes his chance. 

Ashton grabs the man’s arm with his left hand, twisting it up behind his back and using his other arm to reach into his pocket and pull the knife out, flicking it open. 

“Who are you?” 

The man let out a breathy laugh, “Louis.” 

“That doesn’t help, dumbass. Why are you following me?” Ashton sneered, pushing the knife against the side of the man’s thigh. 

“My name is Louis Tomlinson, and I’m a part of the Styles group. I’m not here for any trouble, mate. Just a little conversation.” 

Ashton thought it over for a moment, “And I should trust you why?” 

The man laughed again and quickly threw his free arm back, knocking the knife out of Ashton’s hand and catching him off guard so he could pull his other arm free. 

Ashton quickly regained his composure, grabbing the man by his shoulders and slamming him into the side of the car, wincing when he realized there might be a bit of a dent. “I’m only asking you once more. Why are you following me?” 

Ashton was finally getting a good look at the man’s face, seeing blue eyes and brown hair that swept across his forehead. “I was sent to see where you were going home to. We needed to know where we could find you if we needed you. Happy?” 

“What the fuck? No.” 

Louis stared blankly at him, but a small smirk slowly slid across his lips. “What? Irwin got a girl at home? Are you scared?” 

Ashton shook his head. “I’m not letting anyone near my home. You coulda just asked for my phone number. You didn’t have to stalk me. I coulda killed you. Still might.” 

Louis laughed yet again, and Ashton was about ready to rip his vocal chords out. “Where’s the fun in that? Phones are boring. Plus, I’m sure if you wanted to kill me, you would’ve already. But, if you really insist, I won’t follow you home. We just wanted to speak to you about some things. The Barakat group is going berserk. We just needed some help. And the Irwin group is the best one in the game.” 

“Thanks,” Ashton mused, subconsciously realizing his arm was still pressed against Louis’ neck. “We are allied with the Barakat group. They only attack if you’ve done something to them. They’re smart. So the question is, what did you do?” 

Louis swallowed, “Nothing important. Maybe one of our guys slept with one of theirs but that’s hardly a reason to attack.” 

Ashton smirked. “Who’d you mess with, Tomlinson?” 

Louis mumbled something, looking at the ground. 

“What was that?” 

Louis looked up, “I wanted to make my fiancé jealous so I pretended to sleep with Gaskarth. Barakat wasn’t too happy. Even though I told him it didn’t actually happen. But nothing can be done now. I just need help getting them off my back. Barakat took one of my guys.” 

Ashton released his hold on the man, smirk still resting on his face. “Yeah, dumbass, makes sense. I can get them to lay off, can’t promise you’ll get your guy back, but I can get Jack to stop. But don’t fucking follow me home. You or any of your dumbass group,” he paused, bending down to pick up the knife lying on the side of the road and flipping it closed in front of Louis’ face. “I’m not afraid to kill someone.” 

Louis’ smiled, giving Ashton a salute as he headed back to his car. “Of course. Say hi to the missus for me.” 


	2. two.

Ashton returned home that night, after the conversation with Louis and the exchanging of phone numbers(and a threat that _yes, Ashton will kill everyone in the Styles group if they try to follow him home again_ ). 

He’s still not convince Luke will believe him when he says that he walked into a door. But luckily, he can say he was late because he stopped to help an old lady with her tire. 

When he walked inside, he heard the faint buzz of voices on the television, and it smelled like bacon, which was always something nice to come home to.

“Babe?” Luke called as Ashton was hanging his keys on the hook and putting his shoes on the rack. 

“Yep,” Ashton replied, walking farther into the house and passing the living room, seeing Luke’s son curled up on the couch watching some weird kid’s show with a talking dog and a beluga whale. He’d never understand the world of a three year old. 

“Hey, buddy,” he said, waving to the small boy who paid him no mind other than a small wave, his eyes still fixed on the television. 

“He’s been watching that show for like four weeks. I don’t have a clue what it is, some YouTube series, but Oli’s obsessed. Wouldn’t even look at me even after I said I got him a new Bat-mobile since he broke his last one.” 

Ashton laughed, smiling as he leaned in and kissed Luke softly. 

“What the hell happened to your face, Ash?” Luke asked as he pulled away, running his fingers across the bruise. 

“Would you believe me if I said Calum hit me again?” 

Luke narrowed his eyes, and titled his head down a little in disappointment. “Ashton Fletcher.” 

“It’s embarrassing.” 

Luke smiled, “What’d you do?”

“I slipped in the bathroom and hit my face on the corner of the fucking counter.” 

Ashton figured if he made an embarrassing story, that it would be more believable, and he was right. 

Luke bursted out laughing, staring at Ashton in disbelief. “You’re right. That is embarrassing. Dumbass.” 

“Whatever. What’s for dinner, asshole?” 

Thirty minutes later, Ashton was showered and sitting at the table with Luke on his left and Oli across from him in his booster chair. 

“Ashy? What happened to your eye?” 

Ashton looked up at the little boy who had Alfredo sauce coating his lips and cheeks and even some in his hair(Ashton wasn’t going to question it). 

“I fell.” 

The little boy frowned, reaching his hand up and touching his own eye. “I fell today, too! Is my eye purple now?” 

Ashton and Luke laughed at the pure concern lacing Oliver’s expression, and Ashton shook his head. “No, bud. You’re alright.” 

They continued eating their food, making small talk. Ashton almost mentioned Louis and he wanted to laugh about how the man had pissed of Jack, but then he remembered that he’d be completely giving himself away. 

Sure, Luke knew he owned and worked at a finance business, but he didn’t know that that finance business also included shoot outs and motorcycles and the occasional murder. 

Ashton had lost three guys just this month from drive-bys, and he couldn’t let Luke know that. But it was getting harder and harder to hide.

Hell, someone tried to _follow him home._ What happens when one day Ashton doesn’t realize, and it’s not just someone wanted to talk to resolve a petty conflict? What if it’s someone who genuinely has a bone to pick with the Irwin group, and they find Luke and Oliver instead of Ashton. 

When did this get so out of hand?


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO BAD IM SORRY

The next day started out quite eventful.

He walked into his office to see Calum pinning the leader of the Styles group to the wall with a knife to his neck.

“Calum,” Ashton spoke, looking at his best friend. “What’re you doing, mate?” 

Calum turned his head, knife still pressed against Styles’ neck, a dark look in his eyes. “Styles was going through your shit.”

“Shut up, Hood. I was looking at your pictures on your desk while I was waiting for you to show up but your monkey attacked me.” 

Ashton rolled his eyes, but he panicked inside. He really hoped he remembered to put the pictures of Luke and Oliver away before he left last night. 

“Cute family you got there, by the way. Louis was convinced you had a girl at home, but the only girl on your desk seems to be your mum and who I’m assuming is your little sister.” 

Ashton sighed in relief when he saw that the only pictures on his desk were the one of him and his brother at Niagara Falls the past year, and one of him, his mum and his sister sitting on a bench outside of their house. No boyfriend or baby in sight. 

“Yeah. No girl,” He spit out, “What the hell was that all about, by the way? Sending that dumb ass to follow me home? Why did anyone think that was a good idea?” 

“It wasn’t my idea. Truthfully, I told them not to. But Payne and Malik suggested Louis for the job. Figured he was the sweetest talker, the one that looked the least threatening. I guess they were right, since he came home alive last night.” 

“Came home? You guys live together?” Calum spoke, and honestly, Ashton kind of forgot he was there ever since the man released Harry from his hold.

“Yeah? He’s kind of my fiancé.” 

Ashton laughed. “So you’re the reason Barakat wants to kill Louis. Cal, Louis said he wanted to make his fiancé jealous so he pretended to sleep with Alex. And now, Jack’s taken one of their guys and is completely pissed with Styles’ group.” 

Calum’s eyes widened. “He pretended to sleep with _Gaskarth_? Oh yeah, man, you’re never getting your guy back.” 

“That’s what I told Louis. Said I could try to get Jack to back down a bit but there’s a very slim chance I can get the dude back. Who’d you lose anyway?” 

“Horan.” 

“Oh, shit, man. He’s only a computer guy, though. I doubt that guy’s ever even held a gun.” 

Harry glared at Calum. “Yeah. He doesn’t like the violence, but he’s a good dude. He’s the best computer guy we’ve ever seen. Helps us out a lot. We need him back, his mum is this close to murdering me for losing him.” 

Ashton smiled. “We can try. No promises, though.” 

Ashton knew there was a high chance Niall was still alive, as Jack’s group didn’t really do the whole murder thing unless it was absolutely necessary. 

“Thanks. That’s why I wanted to come by. See what you could do. Louis feels like shit for losing him, and the whole group is close to killing him. Honestly, I’m right there with them. Pretty sure everyone wants to trade Louis for Niall. Or just throw Lou out of a moving car. So act fast, if you can, yeah?” 

Ashton just nodded, and Harry walked away. 

“So, Ash, what excuse did you give Luke for the bruise on your face this time?”.

-

Ashton has a lot to do today.

He has a new shipment of cars coming into the docks today, and there’s at least twelve buyers, and only ten cars. So he has to sort out who he needs to tell to get lost.

He’s got that thing with the Styles’ group, getting Horan back. Hopefully Jack’ll go easy on him.

And then he’s got to interview at least thirty new guys. They have to amp up their security, as more and more rival gangs seem to want Ashton’s head.

“Cal!” 

“What, Ashton?” 

Ashton sighed, “come here.” 

Calum walked through Ashton’s office door, part of a disabled gun and a cleaning brush in his hand. “I need your help, man. Do you think you could go down to the docks and sort out the cars. I still have all of those fucking interviews today and I gotta try and get Horan back all before two because Luke needs me to pick up Oli from day care.” 

It was already noon, so he’s definitely not got much time.

“I was trying to get all these guns cleaned but they can wait. So yeah, I can head down there. Can I take Clifford with me?”

Ashton chuckled. “Yeah, but please do your work. I don’t want this to be a repeat of your last mission together, alright?” 

Calum rolled his eyes. “Look, it’s not my fault that it happened to be snowing and he happened to throw a snow ball at me.” 

“Yeah, okay, Calum. Just go, alright?” 

-

He finished twenty interviews by 1:15. Which means there’s still ten of those left, and he still hasn’t talked to Jack. 

He’s going to have to get someone to finish these for him, but Calum’s not here so he’ll have to trust someone else. Calum and Clifford would normally be his first choices but today he’ll have to go with Seavey or Taylor. 

He chose Seavey, and quickly rushed out of the warehouse they operate from after putting his pictures back in the locked drawer of his desk. “I won’t be back today, so please, make sure no one dies, yeah? And don’t go in my office.” 

The Barakat group is on the way to Oli’s daycare so hopefully Ashton can stop in and have a quick conversation with Jack and leave fast. He pulled into the long driveway, passing Dawson who opened the gate for him. “Where’s Barakat?” 

Dawson pointed towards the small barn off to the side of the warehouse. “Workshop.”

Ashton nodded, driving his car through the gate and going over to the workshop. 

He hopped out of his car, basically running over and banging on the door. 

“Irwin! What’re you doing here?” Jack said as he opened the door. 

“Look, I have somewhere to be in like thirty minutes, so I need this to go fast so I’m just gonna say it. Can you give Styles his guy back? Or at least stop antagonizing the group. He won’t stop fucking whining to me. And his stupid ass fiancé tried to follow me home. And you know I don’t tolerate that shit.” 

“I’ll think about it. But I don’t fucking like that Tomlinson guy.” 

Ashton laughed, “I almost killed him when he tried to follow me.” 

“You shoulda.” 

Ashton smiled, “Is Horan in there?” 

Jack nodded, walking back into the workshop and Ashton followed. “There he is.” 

Ashton thought maybe he’d be tied to a chair or something, at least have some zip-ties on his wrists or something but he was just sitting at a table, eating some oatmeal or something. 

“You’re treating him good, huh?” 

Jack nodded. “Wasn’t gonna kill him or nothing. Just wanted to give Styles and Tomlinson a scare. The kid’s crazy good with technology. I was thinking of maybe just keeping him for myself. Show Styles and his animals not to fuck with me again.”

Ashton laughed, and Niall looked up from his spot at the table. “Hey, Horan.”

Niall gave a small smile, tapping his spoon against the edge of the bowl. 

“Should I give him back?” Jack whispered, and Ashton looked over. 

“I mean, I would normally say keep him, but I think we all already have enough happening. We don’t need a goddamn war right now. And if Tomlinson tried to follow _me_ home to get him back, I don’t know what they’re planning for you.”

Jack sighed, “yeah, you’re right. C’mon, Horan. Let’s go.” 

Niall’s eyes went wide, and he dropped the spoon in his hand. “Where to?” 

“Taking you home, kid. Come on, hurry up. See you later, Ash.”

And with that Jack and Niall left. Ashton began walking back to his car, quickly leaving when he checked his phone and saw that it was already 1:47. The day care was about fifteen minutes away on a good day, so Ashton prayed there was no traffic. He texted Luke while at a red light, just to let him know he was on his way to pick up the little boy. _To: baby <3 leaving work, headed to get O right now. love you from: baby <3 okay, love be careful love u moreee _ Ashton smiled at his phone, not realizing the light had turned green until someone honked at him from behind. He was five minutes away from the day care, so he weaved his way through traffic, hoping Oli was okay with him being a little late. But he never made it anyway.


End file.
